


Eros and Agape, one and the same

by beatrixlowe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Honey play, Hot Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, pair skating, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixlowe/pseuds/beatrixlowe
Summary: Yuri couldn't sleep after winning the competition and took to the rink. Victor couldn't sleep too and finds him there. A box of honey lemon, a disastrous attempt at pair-skating, and things progress beyond Yuri's imagination. Are his feelings for Victor really just platonic admiration?Written after Yuri!!! On Ice Episode 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow shippers~ This fic is written before Episode 4 is released so please think of this as semi-AU in case future eps contain information that contradicts this fic.
> 
> The Russian phrases used will be explained at the bottom.
> 
> Please enjoy!

To say he was overwhelmed by his victory was an understatement. Standing on the podium was surreal and even though he was momentarily brought back to his senses by Victor’s touch, he floated off the space again after the interview and remained there for the rest of the day. He was allowed to eat his favourite katsudon as celebration _,_ but he could only focus on the one big question in his mind.

Why had he won?

It was not that he thought his victory was undeserved. Heck, after the intense week of physical training and burning mid-night oil to learn to be more feminine, he’d even say he deserved to win the Grand Prix. But figure skating was not a forgiving sport, and in terms of technicalities, he definitely lost to Yurio. That meant his artistic expression was not only good enough to make up for the difference, but also to push his performance beyond. It was hard to believe, and he was not even conscious how he managed to do it. At that moment on ice, it was like he had transformed into someone he didn’t know, like he was possessed, and all he could think about was Victor, Victor, Victor…

A failed quadruple Salchow sent him sprawling on ice, and Yuri laughed at himself for attempting it. It was past mid-night and he was all alone in the rink with only a knitted sweater to defend against the cold. Yuko had left after reminding him to lock the doors, and Yuri had promised not to stay too late. But here he remained, adrenaline still preventing him from sleeping.

That fulfilled moment after the last spin, the audience’s cheers, Victor’s warm hug—these sensations still pulsed in him, and they were unsettling. He had to understand his own success so he could replicate it, so he would not lose this precious feeling.

“Wow you’re really here, Yuri.”

The voice made him scramble to his feet, and his face heated up when he looked towards the door. His spectacles were left at the counter, but there could be no mistake. That height, hair and stance; he’d recognise his idol anywhere.

“V-Victor? Why are you here?”

“I tried to infiltrate your room but you weren’t there,” Victor explained nonchalantly while shutting the door. “So I thought I’d just drop by to have a look. Here, I brought you honey lemon.”

“Thank you very much…Wait, you tried to do what?”

“Haha, don’t mind the details!”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he skated to the edge, but he still obediently opened his mouth when Victor fed him a slice of lemon.

“But anyway, Yuri, you should really be resting at home. It’s not good to strain your body.”

“I know,” Yuri trailed off and stared at his skates. His coach was right, there was no sense in rushing, he was tired and he needed to rest. “But—”

“Can’t sleep, right?” A grin appeared broke Victor’s stern countenance and he reached out to wipe a corner of Yuri’s lips. “Me too.”

Yuri swallowed hard and tried not to blush as Victor licked the honey on his fingers. The man always made suggestive and embarrassing gestures, there was no point in getting flustered. It was probably a Russian thing. Yes, cultural differences, that was it and nothing more.

Still he could not help feeling nervous when Victor put on his skates and joined him in the rink. Wearing a double-breasted black coat and red scarf, the man looked every bit the dashing Casanova Yuri had imagined for the Eros routine and he could not take his eyes away. The way he floated effortlessly on ice was inviting, and Yuri felt an urge to get closer, anxious that Victor would slip away if he remained stationary.

Ah, but what was he thinking? It was not like he was really the woman in the Eros story.

“Say, Yuri,” Victor spoke as he glided on one foot. “Have you ever thought of skating with a partner?”

“Pair skating? Not really.”

“I see. Well, let me tell you a secret.” Victor skidded to a stop beside Yuri and prompted him to lean nearer. “I originally choreographed parts of Eros and Agape as a pair routine.”

“Ehhh?!”

“It’s true,” he said with a laugh. “I thought it’ll be interesting to have a pair routine with contrasting moves instead of the usual synchronicity.”

“But, what about the music? You can’t play both at once.”

“There’s always silence.”

And there was silence as Yuri stared at Victor in confusion.

“You mean, you wanted it to be a silent program?”

“Let’s just say I’m curious.” Victor winked. “Care to test it out with me?”

Yuri’s wrist was grabbed and he was dragged to the centre.

“Watch this,” was all Victor said before he pulled away, and back facing him, launched into the starting motions of Agape. But it was faster, and after raising both arms in the air, he twisted to face Yuri. “This is when you give me your sexy katsudon look.” He went on skating, extending an arm and doing a variation of Agape. “You’ll do the Eros step sequences while holding my hand, and…” A slight retreat, crossovers and a triple Axel. “We jump together.”

Victor went on for a while longer, demonstrating and explaining at the same time. His movements became threads tangling with their invisible counterpart to form a tapestry, and Yuri gradually understood where he could fit in. With Agape and Eros overlapping, this routine was neither about unconditional nor sexual love. After all, true romantic love could not be differentiated this neatly. Agape and Eros were one and the same—that was the feeling Yuri got from watching and imagining Victor’s ideal pair routine.

“What do you think?” Victor asked halfway through the routine.

“It’s beautiful!” Yuri clapped, eyes shining. “Please let me be your partner!”

“Of course. Why do you think I brought my skates along?”

But it was hard, much harder than Yuri expected, to improvise and skate with a partner without the aid of music. Chuckles broke free right from the beginning when they turned to face each other at different timings, and their missed opportunity to join hands only worsened their laughter. Their coordination was so bad they gave up on the jumps, and by then neither of them was thinking about showing innocence nor sexiness, just trying to stop laughing and find a compromise in rhythm. Victor resorted to counting out loud, but Yuri lost count and a poorly timed turn sent him crashing into Victor.

“Ouch…” Yuri pushed himself off the ice with an elbow, and realised that though his back ached, his head was fine. A quick look told him the reason. There was a palm separating his skull from the ice.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, wincing and retracting his hand.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“It’s not your fault, I was the one who forced you into this.”

There was a brief exhausted pause, and then Yuri recalled what they had done and resumed laughing.

“I can’t believe we’re crazy enough to try this at, what, 2am?”

“It was a disaster.” Victor gave a dramatic sigh. “I didn’t know skating with a partner was so different.”

“You’ve never skated with another?”

Victor shook his head.

“I find the idea of carrying and tossing a woman scary.” His face scrunched up in cartoonish distress. “Besides, you’ve seen those accidents, right? Crashes, broken bones, blood...” He shuddered. “Women seem too fragile. I’d rather skate with men and of course avoid tossing altogether.”

But men could get injured too, Yuri felt tempted to argue until he remembered how Victor’s hand shot out in time to cushion his head from the fall. It was refreshing to think that Victor, the elegant and composed idol, had fears like normal humans. He had never seen the world champion take such a disgraceful fall, and never thought the day would come when they were on equal footing, as beginners in pair skating.

For years he had worked hard, endured falls and sprains, just so he could become as good as his idol, or even surpass him. For years he only looked at the posters in his room, and the thought of speaking to Victor in person frightened him. Even when the man came to Japan, Yuri could hardly believe it, and it still felt as if Victor was beyond his reach. But after the hugs this afternoon, and this attempted pair skating, something changed.

An honest smile tugged at Yuri’s lips and though it was embarrassing, he could not stop it.

“Aw, what is this? My katsudon is being so cute right now,” Victor teased and poked his cheek.

“I’m just so happy I won. So glad I have you all to myself.” Yuri gazed at the other, too deep in bliss to notice he had spoken his thoughts out loud. It was only when he saw Victor’s frown that he snapped out of it and got to his feet. “S-Sorry, I mean—”

“Ahhh I can’t stand it anymore!”

Confused by the outburst, Yuri held his breath and watched as the seemingly agitated man pushed himself off the ice. Sharp blue eyes peered through silver strands of hair, and then without warning, the man charged. Yuri gasped and stepped back but he was not fast enough. The impact came, arms wound around his waist and they were spinning.

“V-Victor?!” he cried out, still scrambling to find his balance.

“Shh, don’t move.”

He had no choice. Yuri pressed his face into Victor’s shoulder, held on and kept still. The surroundings became a blur as they glided across the ice locked together, and Yuri could only hear the combined sounds of their beating hearts.

“The last part of Eros and Agape was meant to be an embrace,” Victor said and chuckled. “This is different from what I had in mind, but it’s nice too.”

But Yuri was hardly listening. Why was Victor sounding so seductive? Why were they hugging?

“You know, you got it the other way round. I was the one who wanted you all to myself, but you went and showed everyone your Eros before me.” A sigh tickled the short strands of hair behind his neck and made him shudder. “Tell me, Yuri, whose fault is it that I couldn’t fall asleep?”

Yuri didn’t dare to answer. He shook his head and pressed tighter against Victor, overwhelmed by a sudden surge of hope. But a certain memory flitted through his mind, of a time when he was younger and did something so disrespectful he took down the posters for a month. That’s right, Victor was his idol, the man he admired. He did not want to taint Victor, not even in his fantasies.

“I-It’s late. We shouldn’t stay here anymore.”

He pulled away as firmly as he could, but it was too late. They had gone a distance from the centre and his retreat only backed him against the side of the rink. He spun around but in his panic, knocked into the box of honey lemon. It teetered precariously, threatening to spill its contents over the ice, until Victor quick reflexes saved it.

They waited for the swishing honey to stabilise before letting out the breaths they had been holding.

“Thank god. Yu-chan will kill me if I dirtied the rink!” Grateful that the accident dispelled the tension, Yuri smiled. “You can have the rest of it actually. I’m not hungry. Let’s go…”

The next word died in his throat when Victor plunged all his fingers into the honey smeared the sticky liquid over his right cheek while he remained confused. The cold sensation shocked him and he tried to wipe it but his hand was pushed aside. That’s when he finally looked up and met Victor’s gaze. The man was different from how he was in the day without his carefree grins. Those blue eyes appeared less translucent as well; they were dark, intense, and even dangerous.

“It’s your punishment for being cruel,” Victor said in a low tone, his honey-coated fingers stroking his cheek. “You declined a photo with me but skated my routine with so much yearning. You lured me here but wouldn’t let me into your room…”

“Wait, I didn’t lure you…” Yuri protested, turning slightly to avoid the touch. But Victor didn’t relent, and the sweet scent of honey only gave him false relief.

“Did you even watch your own video? You were so alluring, ya palyubil tebya s pervava vzglyada.”

“W-What?”

No explanation came. Yuri waited, and when Victor leaned over he squeezed his eyes shut. Warmth hit him as a moist tongue worked its way from the corner of his lips up to his earlobe. He had seen it coming, but no amount of mental preparation could have minimised the impact. Blood rushed to his face and his entire body trembled in uncertain anticipation.

“You’ve become the tastiest katsudon,” Victor whispered, lips grazing the shell of his ear. “Now let me eat you.”

The urge to escape gripped him once more, but it died when his cheek was assaulted by short light licks. They killed his thoughts, and he remained tense and frozen, quivering only in response to the licks until his skin throbbed and his chest felt like bursting. Unable to help it, he turned, wanting Victor to not just lap at the side.

A thumb rested on his lips and as if knowing what he wanted, began moving in a circular motion. At the same time, Victor stopped licking to watch his reactions. It was too much.

Clutching Victor’s arm, Yuri parted his lips and enveloped the thumb. He kept his eyes closed as he sucked, focusing on the intoxicating sweetness that filled his mouth. Victor reached in further and he obliged in a daze, trailing his tongue around the digit and coating it in saliva. He was about to reach the base when Victor suddenly withdrew.

“Tseluyu.”

His eyelids flew open and he caught a last glimpse of Victor lips before they pressed against his own.

What should he do? He knew it was a bad idea. Victor was his coach, his idol, and an eligible bachelor with millions after him. It was not like he didn’t know what would happen if he succumbed like the woman in the Eros story. After all Victor was the kind of person who would easily forget promises.

Yet at the same time, this was the ultimate fulfillment of his secret desire, and with the soft lips nudging him, gently coaxing him to give in, there was nothing he could do but comply. The kiss burned him, yet each time their tongues tangled, coldness seeped into the pit of his stomach. A hand found the back of his head to keep him in place, and he reached up to loop his arms around Victor’s neck in return, hoping desperately for the moment to last forever.

But it was over too soon, and Yuri knew they had done something irreversible. Bitterness spread in his mouth the moment their lips parted and the haze in his mind cleared to reveal the harsh reality. The years spent convincing himself that he only felt platonic admiration for Victor had amounted to nothing. If this was how being in love felt, he’d rather just love ice skating and nothing else.

“Yuri? Hey, are you crying?”

He hadn’t noticed until it was pointed out to him. Tears kept forming without his permission and large droplets slid down his cheeks.

“Yuri?!” Victor exclaimed, the panic in his voice a sharp contrast from his whispers. He tugged and removed the scarf from his neck with uncharacteristic clumsiness. “Sorry! D-Did I scare you? Was the kiss bad?”

The scarf went everywhere over his face, wiping away tears and remnants of honey. It even rubbed at his lips, as if Victor was trying to erase the kiss.

“Sorry,” he kept apologizing. “I-If you hated it, I’ll never do it again.”

“No, wait—” Yuri wanted to say more but the damn scarf kept getting in his way. Frustrated, he pulled it from Victor’s grasp and tossed it on the ice. “I didn’t hate it, I loved it, alright?!”

He wished they weren’t on man-made ice. If it was a natural rink, he could have punched a hole in the ice and plunged his head right in. But there was no such option, and he could not stop his face from overheating. There was the fact that he just cried like he was three, and another shameful fact that he, for whatever reason, was trying to protect his first kiss when he was already twenty-three. But neither of these could beat declaring his feelings by accident.

“…If you loved it, then why…?”

“I-It was too fast,” Yuri coughed and tried to explain like he knew himself better. “We’ve only known each other for two weeks.”

“But you’ve been watching me since years ago, right?” Victor asked. He looked genuinely puzzled. “I’ve been watching you for a while too.”

“It’s different! Fine, I know a lot about you, but you barely know me.”

Victor tapped his chin.

“You skate well in practices but underperform in competitions. Your family runs a hot spring inn. Your favourite food is katsudon. You named your dog after me. You have posters of me in your room…”

“S-Stop!” Yuri put up his hands and took a deep breath. “You may know all these, but to you I’m just another fan.”

“If you were just another fan, I wouldn’t have come all the way from Russia just to find you.”

That made sense. Yuri clutched his head, trying to find a counter argument. Victor was being very convincing, and it made his worries seem trivial and meaningless. But now that he thought about it, he had never come across scandalous news about Victor. Could it be that they were equally inexperienced in love?

“If I’m not wrong, you’ve had girlfriends right…?”

“A few, but it wasn’t serious and they left me when I spent more time skating than hanging out with them.”

As expected. It would be rather sad if Victor never had anyone at the age of twenty-seven.

“But you’ve only been with girls and I’m a guy. Why do you like me?”

He regretted it as soon as the question left him. Victor never said anything about liking him. It was presumptuous to assume when for all he knew playing around among guys was common in Russia! But Victor neither laughed nor teased him. In fact, the man wore a worried frown and there was a curious pink tinge on his pale cheeks.

Yuri was still digesting what he saw when he was held by the waist and led around the ice.

“I like being able to skate with you like this.” Victor said, wearing a smile that was almost bashful. “And I like that you have high expectations of yourself. Your drive to succeed despite failure, your passion for the sport.” A spin changed their positions, and Victor was holding Yuri from the back. “I also like how modest you are. You have no idea how surprised I felt when you said you only wanted to eat more bowls of katsudon with me. Ty asobyennyj.”

“You’re speaking in Russian again.”

Yuri’s protest was soft. There was no way he could get angry when Victor was being so affectionate. Even though he could not see the man’s expression, he could sense the wide smile against his shoulder, and that joy was affecting him, permeating him and making him warm. It made him wonder if he knew Victor at all. Perhaps that image of him being a playboy was just that, an image, and the real man was far more vulnerable, awkward and sincere.

If everything said was true, that meant Victor really liked him.

Yuri cupped both palms over his mouth.

“I like how easily you get embarrassed. And your little tummy…” Victor pinched his stomach. “I like it too.”

“E-Enough. I get it. Don’t say anymore.”

They stopped where they started, and Yuri’s back rested against Victor’s chest. The arms were still around him, wrapping him securely in the embrace. Slowly, he lowered his hands and laid them over Victor’s. Their fingers entwined, he released a sigh and a soft kiss landed on his neck.

“You smell so nice.”

“It’s the honey…”

Another kiss, this time more insistent. Then more pecks fell upon the sensitive area, making his skin tingle. They grew faster, more urgent, and when Victor sucked on one spot repeatedly, a gasp broke through Yuri’s restraint. His legs grew weak, and it became challenging to keep his balance on the slippery ice. He could only lean deeper into the embrace, his trembling fingers clutching Victor’s arms for support.

“N-No…”

“No? But you’re enjoying this, right?”

An aching delight coursed through Yuri as his earlobe was taken between lips and his palms returned to his mouth as he tried to stifle the shameful noises that were leaking. Victor’s hands travelled up and down his chest, and when his attention was stolen by a lick, they delved under the sweater. A moan left Yuri as the icy fingertips made contact with his heated stomach, and he twisted involuntarily as they slid upwards to circle his nipples.

“Has anyone touched here before?”

Not trusting his voice, Yuri merely shook his head. There was too much going on and he didn’t know whether to work on keeping quiet, escape from the wet sounds around his ear, or prevent the fingers on his chest from moving. But just as he was dying in agony, everything stopped. Confused, Yuri took the chance to breathe and turned to peer at Victor.

A loud cry left him when his nipples were flicked.

“Ah! You…ah!”

Victor chuckled, feigned ignorance and played with the hardened nubs, alternating between rolling, pinching and flicking. Yuri writhed and his head tipped back in weak surrender for Victor to savour. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that they were doing something so perverted in the rink he had always skated in. Just this afternoon the place had been filled with people. It was like those eyes were still on him, watching his disgraceful self drown in passion.

“I want to kiss you,” came a feverish plea. “Can I?”

Without answering, Yuri twisted around and gave Victor a light kiss. He was then grabbed and kissed forcefully, lips devouring his own and tongue pushing its way inside to explore. Saliva trickled from the side as he indulged in the impulsive kiss, responding as much as he could and moaning for more. Victor held him so tightly it almost hurt, and the fingers at the back of his head sometimes tugged at his hair, but Yuri didn’t care. He liked the idea of Victor losing control.

That was when he understood. He hadn’t been just putting on an act when he performed Eros and neither was he possessed. This sensual side was a part of him all along, it existed because of Victor, and there was no reason to deny it any longer.

Breathless after the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and stared at each other. Yuri touched Victor’s face, taking his time to relish the radiating heat and the giddy joy of the moment. Then he took the initiative and lifted the hem of his top. Victor complied immediately, his features darkened with lust. Fluttery kisses landed wherever he chose to expose, starting from his belly button and inching upwards to his chest. A slight hesitation made him pause, but Victor took over and pushed the fabric up to his neck in impatience. Warm mouth closed over his nipple, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. The tip of the tongue grazed the underside, prodding teasingly before flicking it. His back arched in response to the gentle suction and he groaned when Victor switched to the other side. The torture went on despite his writhing and his erection was growing too painful to ignore.

“Wait, no more, I want to show you…”

He didn’t continue. Instead, he pressed on Victor’s shoulders and guided him to his knees. Then he reached down and touched himself over the cloth, showing the man what he had once done in front of his poster.

“Do you…like this?”

“My god, you’re too sexy.”

Yuri hissed when Victor leaned forward to kiss the bulge and almost lost his footing when he sucked it. Hands grasped his hips to hold him still and eventually moved behind to fondle his rump. Attacked from both sides, Yuri thrust his hips helplessly and wove his fingers into Victor’s hair. He could feel the front of his pants becoming drenched, could sense every puff of warm breath as Victor worked on his erection. The heightening pleasure made it hard to breathe, and a relentless squeeze from behind brought him near the edge.

“Ah! No, I—”

Yuri bit back a groan of frustration when Victor stopped. He glanced downwards past the thin veil of tears to see the man unbuttoning his coat.

“Sorry, I’m at my limit.”

Leaving his coat on the ice, Victor got up and moved them to the side. Yuri supported himself over the counter on his elbows and turned to see the other reaching out for the honey.

“Victor, what…wah!”

The back of his track pants was pulled down along with his underwear in a single tug, and cold honey drizzled on his bare butt.

“We’ll have to use this for now,” Victor said. “It should be fine as long as we wash up after this.”

Yuri was not in any condition to protest. He buried his burning face in his arms as Victor drew meaningless symbols and traced the center, and he sucked in a breath when the finger reached his hole. It nudged, teased the ring of muscle, dipped in slightly and withdrew before Yuri could even register the foreign sensation. Then it began again with more honey, and after a few repetition, the finger slipped inside.

“You’re so hot and tight,” Victor whispered, wriggling his finger slightly. “The honey’s melting inside.”

“I-It feels weird…”

But the weird feeling didn’t last. His body learned that there was no pain and relaxed on its own, making it easier for Victor to reach in deeper. The vague friction began to feel good, and Yuri pushed his pants down further to release his erection from the restrictive clothing. Exposure to the freezing air made him tremble, and he was shocked when he looked down and saw liquid dripping from the tip. He had never been this aroused.

A second finger was added as he resisted the temptation to stroke himself, knowing he would come too soon if he did so. Victor moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching and preparing him patiently even though he was already panting.

“I think you’re ready, Yuri.”

He nodded. He could not hold out for long either.

There was a rustling sound as Victor undid his pants and positioned himself. Yuri held his breath as the other pressed up against him, his mind reeling from the fact that they were really going to have sex. But there wasn’t time to think. Victor pushed inside and the pressure and heat was greater than Yuri had expected. He gritted his teeth to endure the intrusion, telling himself over and over that Victor was the one doing this and this was what he wanted.

“Yuri. Yuri, are you alright?”

Victor’s voice somehow eased the tension and he realized they were completely joined. He turned his head as Victor hugged him from behind while wearing a pure look of contentment.

“Vkusno, my katsudon.”

Now that was one Russian word he understood. Forgetting the discomfort and fear, Yuri gave a short chuckle and nuzzled his face as close as possible. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the intimacy and wanting to prolong it. But there was the unyielding heat, and when Victor reached down to touch him, he bucked his hips by reflex and prompted a light thrust in return. They moved gently at first, trying to get used to the sensations and relearning how to move on ice. Victor clutched his waist tightly, increasing his speed with each thrust and Yuri did his best to keep up, but his concentration broke when Victor stroked him, pulled back his foreskin and rubbed the folds over the tip.

“No, wait, I’ll—”

“Go ahead, come whenever you want.”

That was what Victor said, but the grip around him tightened and held back his urge to climax. Yuri tried to protest, but only moans escaped as Victor plunged inside again. The man seemed to have adjusted and was making use of the ice for more momentum; he was going deeper, reaching a sensitive spot that Yuri didn’t know existed. A powerful thrust grinded into the spot and he cried out at the intense spark of pleasure.

“Ah, you’re sucking me in.” Victor grunted. “Feels so good.”

Unable to speak, Yuri pushed his hips back to let Victor know he felt the same. Then Victor was stroking his erection again in the same rhythm as his thrusts, and Yuri thought he would go insane. He rocked desperately, greedy for more connection with the man he’d adored all his life. Another deep push made him shudder violently, and when Victor’s thumb rolled over his slit, a strong contraction pushed him over the edge. He tossed his head back at the first wave of pleasure and moaned as the rapid pulses made him come in multiple spurts. After a few more thrusts, Victor followed, holding on to Yuri’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed still and panted for a few seconds, and then Victor pulled out, turned Yuri around and claimed his lips. Yuri smiled as he returned the tender kiss, loving how chaste and romantic it felt. They separated to gaze into each other’s eyes, then they were hugging again in blissful afterglow.

Unfortunately the moment broke when Yuri noticed the substances that should not be on ice.

“Oh no!” he exclaimed, looking around fervently for a cloth. He spotted Victor’s scarf and without asking for permission, used it to wipe the ice. But he had underestimated his exhaustion. His legs gave out and he landed on his side, and that was not the worst—even more substances flowed from his behind and he thought he would die from shame.

“Haha, don’t worry, I’ll help,” Victor said valiantly though his own legs wobbled.

It was with extraordinary effort that they managed to clean up the mess and got dressed decently enough to hide the tell-tale stains on their clothes. The red scarf was thrown away along with the box of honey lemon, their skates were removed, Yuri was reunited with his spectacles and they made sure to lock the place up securely. It was a little strange, but after all this work, it didn’t feel like they’d just made love. Yes, there was his throbbing and sticky behind to serve as reminder, but a small part of him was still worried. What if that had been just a spur-of-the-moment act for Victor?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. They had already made their feelings clear to each other, he should not be doubting Victor.

…But had they?

“Yuri, can I ask you a question?” Victor asked as they walked.

“Yes?”

“How do lovers confess in Japanese?”

“Aishiteru.”

There was a moment of silence and one could only hear the soft night breeze.

Then Yuri caught on and turned bright red.

“Y-Y-You tricked me!”

Victor smirked and put his hands over his heart.

“Ah, what should I do? I feel so loved.”

“Idiot! That was… I was just…”

He didn’t go on. It didn’t feel right to deny what he’d just said no matter how embarrassing it was. Besides, if he denied it, Victor might…

His negative thoughts were erased when Victor pulled him in a tight hug.

“Ya lyublyu tebya,” he murmured. “That’s how you say it in Russian.”

Hearing those words in his embrace, in an empty street past three in the morning under a star-filled sky, brought tears to Yuri’s eyes. He clutched on with all his strength, buried his face in the coat and felt so thankful he did not give up skating no matter how tough it got. If he had not persevered, the heavens wouldn’t have brought them together.  

“Be prepared. I won’t let you leave me,” Yuri declared.

“Of course! We still have many bowls of katsudon to eat together.” Victor grinned and ruffled his hair. “It’s cold, so let’s go back quickly and soak in the hot spring.”

“Ah, yes, hot spring sounds great.”

“Then perhaps I can have a second serving.”

Faster to catch on this time, Yuri sent a small kick without asking for clarification. Victor giggled, draped an arm around his shoulder and went on negotiating with added kisses and mushy lines. It got a little irritating, but he could not smiling because to him, Victor was no longer just his idol and coach.

They were lovers, and this child-like, pushy side of the world champion belonged to him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ya palyubil tebya s pervava vzglyada = I fell in love with you at first sight  
> Tseluyu = I'll kiss you  
> Ty asobyennyj = You are special  
> Vkusno = Delicious  
> Ya lyublyu tebya = I love you
> 
> Disclaimer, I'm not Russian. I only did some research to pluck out these phrases so I apologise in advance if I used them incorrectly!
> 
> Anyway, hope you found this one-shot hot and sweet =D Maybe it's time to try adding honey to your next bowl of katsudon. (I shall not be held responsible for any cases of food poisoning due to this experimentation)  
> Talk about experiments, I had wanted to try many things like using the scarf for bondage and making them do it in different positions (after all, figure skaters are FLEXIBLE), but it seemed like they couldn't hold out any longer so I was nice and let them finish early. 
> 
> Please leave a comment below if you can! Looking forward to Ep 4 hohoho.


End file.
